


You Were Found

by TheAllAround (The_All_Around)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (The original characters aren't huge parts of the story at all if you were worried), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Demiromantic Character, I Just Really Love Tree Bros, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, and a little bit of light, and brain went oH HO, i mean a little?, overdose attempt, this is the first fanfic i've uploaded it's an adventure for us all, you'll see you'll get it don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_All_Around/pseuds/TheAllAround
Summary: Circumstance affects so much more than we ever believed it did. A change of date, a change of time, a change most would view as insignificant can alter lives.





	You Were Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever uploaded on to AO3- I've uploaded some on other sites but we don't talk about those they're gone now. This fanfiction takes place before the musical begins, but all information used to begin the story comes from some credible source or possibility. Kinda sounds like I'm writing an essay with that source bs but you know what that's cool I'll let you all read now

Connor did not have a plan when he woke up that morning. He had his usual thoughts- flashes of him with a noose around his neck, jumping out his window, wrists slit after dragging a blade across his wrists as if he were playing a violin. When Connor woke up that morning, he had no stronger than usual urge to kill himself. It was summer, and summers were easier on him. There was no constant screaming about grades. No obligations. No being forced to go to school.

 

Connor had no plan when he woke up, but he certainly had one as he ran, lungs burning. He had to get away from the house, he had to get somewhere they wouldn’t find him. He clutched pill bottles in both of his hands. 

 

_ Stupid fucking parents, not ever taking me seriously, hating my fucking music, my fucking art...guess what? I hate me too.  _ His thoughts were angry; in reality, he was too exhausted to feel much of anything.

 

When he finally got an idea for a destination and was sure he was far enough away from the house, he slowed. His lungs and legs burned, and when he spat he could’ve sworn some blood came out. Years of self-harm and locking himself away in his room had not helped to make his body suitable for athletic activities. He walked and thought. Thought about the fight. About all the fights. The more he thought, the more sure he was about his choices. Nobody needed him. Nobody would miss him. He wasn’t about to put up with constant mental pain for a world that would never have anything to offer him other than empty promises.

 

Connor reached the park. He stared for a while. For a moment, he saw the old apple orchard. But then the vision faded, and it just left Connor, all alone. He slumped at the base of a tree and looked at the pills in his hands.

 

He unscrewed a bottle.

 

-

 

Evan was crying, because of course he was, because it was getting hard to remember a time when he wasn’t crying or panicking, and even then he couldn’t quite recall the feeling, only the fact that he had it. He left the house, not knowing where he was going. His mom was working late; she wouldn’t worry. He walked, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t bother to wipe them away. He just walked and walked and walked.

 

When he looked up, he was at the park. He visited it all the time, his body must’ve carried him here on autopilot. His tears dried on his face, but he was still hiccuping out sobs. His body moved before he did, reaching the tallest tree. One foot after the other, one branch, then to another. He climbed higher and higher, he climbed until the entire sun shined on his face. 

 

It was starting to set. 

 

_ What a beautiful sight to die to. _

 

Evan jumped.

 

-

 

Evan tumbled for what felt like forever and no time at all. He heard another voice- familiar but only vaguely, shout, and then hit some object he couldn’t identify shortly before he hit the ground. He screamed in pain. Orange shards of plastic were scattered around him, as well as some tablets.

 

“What the fuck?” Exclaimed a voice.

 

Evan was crying again- he thought he’d run out of tears but apparently he was wrong, and this pain was something he’d never imagined. He forced his eyes open and the first thing he saw was his arm- he was no medical expert, but arms were definitely not supposed to bend that way. He sat up, pushing himself up using his good arm, and cried out in pain again. 

 

“Evan?” The voice asked, tentative and confused, with the slightest hint of anger. Evan turned his head slowly, and saw shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. There were pill bottles on the ground around the other male and his hand was bright red. 

 

“Connor?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super short but it's mostly just meant to introduce you to the story so its cool. The other chapters will be much longer, and Chapter 1 will (hopefully) be out within the next week. Thank you for reading and leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> P. S. An Explanation: If you were wondering, the cut song A Little Bit Of Light ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVK7XMxqvJY ) confirmed that Connor overdosed and that he had done so in a park. The book also states directly that it was entirely possible for Connor to be saved- his fate was never written in stone. When I realized that it was likely Evan and Connor both attempted suicide in a park, I also drew the conclusion that had they chosen the same day to attempt suicide, they likely would've ended up stopping each other. That's what this story is about.


End file.
